


HAMBURGUESAS

by NielaHuang



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielaHuang/pseuds/NielaHuang
Summary: Mitsuki siente algo por Boruto, ha visto muchas películas románticas, pero quiere despejar sus dudas.Suigetsu le da lo que puede ser la mejor idea...
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	HAMBURGUESAS

Había pasado días pensando en lo mismo, dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, la mente de Mitsuki estaba llena de enigmas, de curiosidad hacia lo extraño que le resultaba Boruto, con su necesidad de proteger a la gente, de cuidar a sus compañeros y sacrificarse por otros, no lo entendía, sin embargo, era esa curiosidad por él lo que le mantenía cerca.

Mitsuki había estado viendo todo tipo de películas, porque de ahí, había sacado la conclusión de que Boruto hacía buena pareja con Sarada Uchiha gracias a las comedias románticas, sin embargo, en el último tiempo, las últimas semanas, había un extraño sentimiento en Mitsuki que le había hecho comenzar a ver con fastidio la relación del hijo del séptimo Hokage con la Uchiha, era de algún modo desagradable, pero no lo entendía.

Veía todas esas películas, novelas, programas románticos para entender y claro que sabía qué eran los celos, sabía que a la gente le gustaban otras personas, el amor, el romance, pero de ahí a entender de qué iba todo y cómo eran esos sentimientos, había mucho camino.

Su corazón se estrujaba, sentía un vacío en el pecho, quería matar a la Uchiha y tras mucho analizarlo, describió que eran celos, claro Boruto constantemente la buscaba para hacer los trabajos en equipo, y aunque el Uzumaki siempre tenía en cuenta a Mitsuki en los trabajos, buscaba más a Sarada y Mitsuki también quería que lo buscara. 

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo, Mitsuki? —preguntó un chico sentándose a su lado en el tejado de aquella guarida, donde estaba el peliblanco pequeño mirando el cielo.

—¿Cómo sé que me gusta alguien, Suigetsu?

Hubo silencio nuevamente, hasta que el peliblanco mayor abrazó por los hombros al pequeño sentado a su lado con una enorme carcajada.

—Al pequeño Mitsuki le gusta una niña. —dijo Suigetsu con bastante emoción moviendo de un lado a otro al pequeño.

—Boruto...

Silencio...

En el rostro de Suigetsu se dibujó una sonrisa, esta vez sin burla, el mayor le abrazó por los hombros mejor y miró al cielo, intentando comprender ese sentimiento que seguramente Mitsuki no entendía.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a comer después de la academia y cuando se presente la oportunidad lo besas? Así sabrás que te gusta o no. —sugirió el peliblanco mayor poniéndose en pie.

—¿Besarlo...?

—No le diré a Orochimaru-sama, pero si quieres saber si te gusta debes atreverte, Mitsuki.

—Gracias, Suigetsu. —dijo el niño antes de marcharse.

—El hijo del séptimo te ha cambiado, ah.

—¿Qué pasa con Mitsuki, Suigetsu? —preguntó una voz rasposa acercándose al peliblanco.

—Nada Orochimaru-sama ja,ja,ja... cosas de niños. —rió nervioso Suigetsu huyendo de la escena, dejando al padre del menor con la suficiente intriga para seguirlo personalmente.

Mitsuki llegó a la academia, él era de armas tomar por lo que aprovechando que Boruto estaba solo, se acercó a él, con una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que al rubio le pareció extraña, pero que, sin embargo, correspondió junto con un saludo de mano y un "Hey, Mitsuki".

—Vamos a comer hamburguesas al terminar las clases ¿te parece? —preguntó Mitsuki sintiéndose algo nervioso.

—Claro, vamos a decirle a los chicos y...

—No, los dos solos, ya sabes por eso que somos buenos amigos y nunca estamos solos. —interrumpió y explicó el peliblanco mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos dentro de las largas mangas de su atuendo, aprovechando que ello no era perceptible por nadie.

—Oh sí, claro, no veo problema. —dijo el rubio sonriendo acomodándose en su asiento al lado de Shikadai.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, Shino siempre con la paciencia que nadie tenía para semejante clase problemática. Cuando el timbre indicó que las clases habían terminado, Mitsuki se sobresaltó, poniéndose en pie casi que primero que todos, pero ello dio emoción a Boruto, quien se despidió de sus amigos y junto con Mitsuki corrió entre las calles, tomando el tren en el techo como siemre solían hacerlo para ir al centro.

El local estaba vacío, salvo por un extraño señor de cabello largo y oscuro sentando en un rincón comiendo mientras leía alguna revista, pero Mitsuki sabía quién era.

—Que extraño un viejo aquí. —dijo Boruto acercándose a la caja haciendo su pedido y el de Mitsuki, pues siempre pedían lo mismo.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Boruto se acomodó primero contra el ventanal, y Mitsuki sin esperar, se sentó a su lado, llamando la atención del Uzumaki, pues siempre se sentaba al frente cuando estaban solos, pero no lo vio tan extraño, Mitsuki era raro, así que le dejó estar.

Por su parte el de la aldea del Sonido estaba nervioso, repitiendo lo que Suigetsu le había dicho en su mente, porque quería saber si el que consideraba su sol era el que le gustaba o era simplemente celos porque a veces le prestaba más atención a otros.

—Boruto tienes una mancha ahí. —señaló Mitsuki haciendo que el Uzumaki se girase, ignorando ambos el ambiente que estaba en aquel restaurante de comida rápida.

—¿Dónde? 

Mitsuki extendió el brazo por la espalda del rubio y le besó, sosteniéndole por la espalda; fue extraño para ambos y una sorpresa para la cantidad de gente que había allí, pues el Hokage había entrado hacía un rato con Sasuke, el grupo de niños aspirantes a Genin también había entrado, y estando ellos frente a la entrada, habían visto todo.

Boruto estaba sorprendido, era su primer beso, con un niño, pero no le disgustaba, todo lo contrario. Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar y Mitsuki al notar esto le imitó, cerrando los ojos e imitando los besos que veía en las películas. Cuando se separaron, permanecieron con las frentes unidas, rozando sus narices en un beso esquimal, aún en medio de las intensas miradas de todos.

—¡BORUTO! —exclamó el séptimo al ver que los niños no se separaban y parecían estar a gusto, y al parecer sirvió para que los menores volviesen a la realidad.

—¡Eres un entrometido, papá! —gritó Boruto saltando sobre la mesa y saliendo del lugar, dejando a Mitsuki solo, volviendo a comer tranquilamente.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó y los otros niños salieron del local de comida, Mitsuki se animó a ponerse en pie y salir, seguido de aquel hombre que no se había movido de su lugar. El hombre le rodeó los hombros y caminó a su lado.

—Y ¿te gustó? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo, pues llevaba otro rostro al original, entonces se podía ver su rostro.

—Sí, papá. —fue la seca respuesta de Mitsuki, pero la sonrisa que tenía desde el beso no desaparecía y eso era buena señal.

—Volvamos a casa... Log y Suigetsu nos esperan. 

—Sí, papá.


End file.
